I'm Still Here
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: Natsu & Lucy used to be friends, until one day he stopped being friends with her. Several months later, something happens to Lucy and Natsu gets beside himself with worry. What happened? Will they be friends again? Or more? Or will everything fall apart?
1. Chapter One Natsu's POV

_**Natsu POV**_

It's been so long.. Too long.. Not one word, nor glance, at me has been given by her.. I feel so empty without her, and she doesn't seem to care..

Lucy and I used to be best friends, once.. It was a fun, peaceful, wonderful, thrilling, exciting friendship.. It was a friendship that I wish so badly to have back. It's my fault.. No one else's but mine. I ended my friendship with Lucy because I got scared. I lied and told Lucy that I didn't want to be her friend anymore, seeing her broken-looking face almost broke me and made me beg for forgiveness and that I didn't mean what I said, because I started to notice her in non-friendly ways. After that day, seven months ago, she never once even looked at me or even so much as participated in _any_ conversation that involved me in any way. The only time when she did since I broke our friendship, two weeks later, was when I was walking down an alley way in town, and she was with Levy, Erza, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla and Mirajane. I can still remember that afternoon clearly..

**xxx Flashback xxx**

* * *

><p><em>I was in the middle of thinking of going to apologize to Lucy, when I suddenly heard Lucy's laugh coming from around the corner of the alley way I was walking in. I hid behind the wall as I focused on what made her laugh when I suddenly heard my name being mentioned.<em>

"_So, Lucy, what's been going on with you and Natsu? Did you guys have a fight? Because you guys have been avoiding each other for two weeks now.. It's worrying us girls." I heard a girl say, I from who I believe was Mirajane._

"_Natsu, huh?" I distinctly heard Lucy mention my name. For some reason, my heart skipped a beat, and my face felt hot. Damn, this happened every time in the past! I stopped my internal ranting as I heard her continue._

"_Natsu.. he and I.. we're not friends anymore." I heard Lucy whisper, it sounded like she was about to cry. Had I hurt her that much? Damn, I felt like such an ass. That's it, no amount of this.. 'awareness' is gonna make me stay away from her. I am apologizing and that's final!_

"_WHAT?" all the girls, except for Lucy, shrieked. My poor ears.._

"_We aren't friends anymore.. I thought that.. Our friendship was strong enough to last forever, but apparently it wasn't.. And.. For some reason.. No matter what I say or do.. I can't get Natsu off my mind.. It hurts me too much to even look at him anymore.. I am crying myself to sleep, almost every night now, since that day.. And yet.. I think.. That what ever was going through his mind at the time.. He must have had a good reason to end our friendship.. However.. I don't think that he intends to be my friend ever again.. And it's by thinking those thoughts that I am determined to stay away from him! The day he told me that he didn't want me as his friend anymore.. That day, I couldn't help but compare him to Daddy.. He.. Natsu looked so detached and sounded cruel-fully cold when he basically told me to get out of his life.. It hurts.. I keep thinking that maybe he didn't mean it, but then I remember what he said and looked like, and then I can't help but tear up and want to avoid Natsu even more - because I never want to see or hear him like that ever again!" I heard Lucy start crying around the time when she said 'However'._

_My blood ran cold, and I felt my face twist into a pained, remorseful and tortured expression. I cause her pain? Was I really that bad when I told her that I didn't wanna be her friend anymore? Wow.. By the sounds of her cries, now.. I disgust myself. I am never going to be able to take back all this pain I've caused Lucy.. I am unfit to be her friend, ever again._

_If I made any of my Nakama's cry, I would want to set things right.. But Lucy.. She's a different case. I purposefully hurt her, so I am not able to be her Nakama anymore.. I can't be able to, not after how much I've apparently made her cry. No person would be able to be her Nakama, if they'd done this much damage._

_If it were any other person than me, I would personally go and beat the crap outta the person who's made her cry this much. I would hold her at night, and tell her that it'll all be okay. That I'd be there, no matter what, for her. But it's not anybody else. It's me. And I am going to be beating the s*** outta myself later, but I can't hold her.. I can't tell her the things only a Nakama can say to her.. And I most certainly can NOT hold her at night anymore.. I ruined that chance the moment I told her that I didn't wanna be her friend anymore._

_What have I done?_

_As I heard the girls mover to comfort her, I started to keep walking the direction I was walking, but I was unable to keep in my tears. I caused her so much pain, how could I not cry? I silently let my tears fall down my face, and made no effort to wipe them, as I kept walking. There goes my plans for apologizing.. So much for wanting to be her Nakama again._

_As I walked off, I could feel multiple people staring at me, so I stopped where I was and spared a glace in the direction I felt the stares coming from. It was three girls from the group Lucy was with at a café they were at. They were sitting outside, so I guess that's how they saw me. Mirajane, Erza and Levy. At first they glared at me, I deserved that, but then they saw my tears and their eyes widened in shock and disbelief. _

_I looked over at Lucy, who was balling her eyes out and was being comforted by the rest of the girls. My left hand came up and gripped part of my chest where my heart should be for a few moments – before it slid back down to rest at my side again, and then my right hand reached out for Lucy. How I yearned to make those tears vanish from her usual happy-go-lucky face. I hated knowing they were because of me._

"_Lucy.." I breathed her name, and started to whisper to myself. "I am so sorry.. I don't deserve to be your Nakama anymore.. Even though I was going to talk to you, take back everything I'd said, and be your friend again.. I don't deserve it.. I have hurt you too much, to get the privilege of being your Nakama, ever again.."_

_Right before I closed my eyes, I glanced at Erza, Levy and Mirajane. They looked torn between ripping my head off and crying. That did it. I can't handle FOUR girls crying. So, I closed my eyes – the tears went from being little streaks down my face to full-on waterfalls as I talked to myself – and, after I felt my face twist into an even more pained, remorseful and tortured expression, I bowed my head enough to cover my eyes and turned away. I ran out of there as fast as I could. Why did I have to cause Lucy so much pain? Damn it, I am gonna give myself a lifetime's worth of dragon slayer punches and self-damage when I get home._

**xxx End Flashback xxx**

* * *

><p>Remembering that day <em>still<em> causes me pain in my heart. I seriously don't deserve to be her Nakama, but even so.. I still look out for her, without her knowing. For example, I have paid off her rent about 4 times now. Lucy never had enough money on her, and I rarely spend the money I earn from jobs, so I was the one giving the land-lady Lucy's rent money.

I have asked her to not tell anyone it was me though. When she asked me why, one time, I'd told her the story and how this is this least I can do for her – even though we aren't Nakama's anymore. The land-lady just gave me a sad smile and promised that she wouldn't tell Lucy. I thanked her and was on my way to go fishing with Happy.

I cry every now and then, whenever no one is around me. I rarely get into fights with Grey anymore. I just don't have the same drive I used to. I am too depressed to even fully enjoy my fishing trips with Happy! Even when I go on jobs, I never say my catch phrase anymore. I just can't seem to bring myself to say "Now I'm all revved up!" and I think that it's because a great majority of the time I'd used to say it was when Lucy was present – back when we were still Nakama. I just fight and be done with it, whenever the request requires me to fight.

I barely give a proper genuine smile anymore. It's always either fake or a very small not-fully-genuine smile. Hell, even sometimes my lips merely just twitch at the corners! I just don't have the strength to smile. Not after finding out how much I have hurt Lucy. It feels like I don't have the right to give a real smile anymore. Laughing, too, for that matter. Again, fake or not-fully-genuine. It's not like I can help it. I want to give real smiles and laughs, but my heart just doesn't want to. My heart feels like it has a giant burden on it, but I know that I will never be able to lift it. Not when I've hurt.. Look at myself, I can't even bring myself to say it another time because the burden just gets heavier every time I do. And it's already colossally heavy.

At the moment, I was sitting at the bar with Cana on my left – drinking out of her wine barrel, again. I was drinking only a small glass of wine. I just finished drinking it when I decided to go for another job. It would be my seventh – I winced slightly at the number – one in a row for the past 2 months, since I only just got back, not 3 hours ago, from a previous job. I walked up to the request board and took a look at the remaining quests.

There was a few good paying jobs, and I ended up one the one that was located in Hargeon. Again, I winced – this time at the town name. I still took it anyway, as the job reward was 80,000 jewel. It was a house-burglar-catching request. I could do that, easy. I went to Gramps and informed him about the job I'd be taking and that I'd be leaving immediately. He looked at me worriedly, but told me that he'd inform the clients after I left. I knew why he was worried. I looked like hell. Bags under my eyes, from lack of sleep; flat-ish hair, because I was depressed; I looked thinner, because I didn't really eat unless I had to these days; dishevelled and slightly smelling clothes, since I haven't really put on clean ones since two days ago & red-rimmed eyes, since I was crying almost all the way back home because I knew Lucy would be here and I sure as hell miss her.

"Happy? You coming?" I asked, looking over at him. He was trying to get Carla's attention again.

"Aye, sir!" he replied, flying over to me and landing on my head. "Bye-bye Carla! Bye-bye Lily!" He waved over to the other cats.

"You llllllllllliiiikke her.." I mocked Happy, as he stared at Carla the entire time he said good-bye.

Happy blushed. "You're mocking me! You're mean!" He pouted. I just laughed a not-fully-genuine laugh, and started walking.


	2. Chapter Two Natsu's POV

_**Natsu POV**_

I am on my way back to Fairy Tail, as I just completed my mission. I was dreading going back though, because I would have to endure being in the same building as Lucy again. Don't get me wrong, I miss Lucy to bits, but.. It causes me pain to know that we aren't friends, and haven't been for a long time. I miss her that much, that I sometimes – at night – go up onto my roof at night, and roar out her name in tears. In fact, I did that last night, when I was supposed to be resting up for my journey back to Fairy Tail today. I had cried so much, that roaring her name had begun to suffocate me while I was doing it. People walking by below gave me weird looks, but they have no idea how pained I am over this. No body does. As far as they know, I have merely not been as cheerful as I used to be, and that maybe I had hurt myself and was blaming Lucy for it, and that's it. They think that they're right about that.

Wrong. I feel as though my heart has been viciously cut out, jaggedly, and has been torn to odd shapes and pieces. Also, I could never blame her for something like this, it was entirely my fault. I feel like my guts have been wrenched out of me, and were being used for some Christmas tree decorations. I feel hollow without Lucy, and sometimes, I have no idea why. I have tried figuring out why I feel so torn to pieces about this, but come up empty, so I leave it alone.

Right now, I am tired and I want to sleep – but I can't, because not only is it time for me to leave, but also because I had grown so used to sleeping next to Lucy. It was easy and effortless to sleep next to her. But since I have been alone, I can't find it in me to sleep. And if I do, it doesn't last for long. Maybe 2-4 hours at most, every night. I feel so useless without her, I just can't describe how lonesome I feel.. or how.. heart-broken.. I am.. I feel so pathetic.. I go solo now, whilst Lucy still stays with Erza and Grey – good riddance to that annoying brain-frozen stripping pervert.

I was cut off from my internal turmoil when I heard Happy demanding my attention. I looked round for him but couldn't see him.

"NAAAATTSSSSUUUUUUU!" I heard Happy cry out my name. I whipped my head in the direction it came from. Happy was flying to me at max speed with a letter in his hands. Happy was also.. crying? What happened?

"Happy! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I questioned Happy.

"Here.. It's from Gramps.. I read it first, and it's not good news, Natsu! Waaaaahh!" Happy cried, as he stopped in front of me. He handed me the letter and I took it and started to read.

My heart shattered again and my blood seemed to turn into ice in my veins. I couldn't believe what I was reading. Was Gramps serious? He couldn't be.. There's no way..

The next thing Happy or I knew, I was bolting back to Fairy Tail – not once slowing down. I couldn't, not after I read that god forsaken letter! I put the letter away, in my back pocket, as I ran. I didn't stop until I got to the outskirts of Magnolia, where I took out the letter again and re-read it, my eyes wide and I was panicking. Could it really be..?

* * *

><p><em> Natsu,<em>

_ Come home, NOW. I must tell you all the details when you_

_ Get back, I know that for certain, because I have a feeling_

_ That you will not rest until you know everything that had  
><em>

_ Happened while you were out on your mission._

_ The only thing I can tell you in this letter will probably_

_ Hurt for you to know. Lucy has been kidnapped. No one_

_ Knew she was missing until when Erza went by her apart-_

_ Ment this morning, to ask her to join Ezra on a mission, and_

_ Saw a note on Lucy's desk. I will show you the note once you_

_ Come home. Please hurry, we are already fearing the worst._

_ Oh, and Natsu? Don't hide how you feel about this. Every_

_ One at Fairy Tail knows how you feel about Lucy, we know_

_ That you still care for her, so don't be afraid to let out all_

_ Your frustrations and anxiety. We all feel the same and we_

_ Are all here for you. You are a part of Fairy Tail, as is Lucy,_

_ And if one of us is hurt, we all hurt. You are not alone._

_ Please come back safely, and in one piece. I don't care if_

_ You burn down a building or two, just come back OK._

_ Master Makarov._

* * *

><p>After re-reading it, I looked over Magnolia and spotted Fairy Tail. I rocked back on my heels first, then burst into a sprint at such fast speeds that I left a trail of fire behind me. When I got to Fairy Tail, I burst the doors open and ran inside. I could see everyone turn to me with surprise and shock written all over their faces, as I ran inside, as well as sadness. That was it. I picked up my pace and rushed over to Gramps. I am pretty sure I was crying when I held up the crumpled letter in my hand and looked at Gramps with grief in my face.<p>

"Please.. Tell me you were lying.. Tell me that she's not.. Tell me that Lucy is fine! Please.." I whimpered to Gramps, my tears flowing harder. I can't believe this happened. I was gone for three days, and this happened.. I shouldn't have gone.. I should have stayed.. I should have protected her..

"I'm sorry, Natsu.. But I was serious in the letter., no matter how much I wish I was lying. Come upstairs, I will tell you everything." Gramps told me.

I couldn't handle it – I threw my head back and roared, very loudly, in pain and grief. I knew flames were coming out, I could feel the heat escape my mouth. But I can't help it. I blamed myself. If only I had never ended our friendship – things would have been different! She would have been with me and she wouldn't have been kidnapped because I would have protected her.

I saw my Nakama cover their ears, as they saw me lose it. I could see all of their fear, as they took in what was happening. I fell to my knees and punched the floor so hard that my knuckles split open, blood going everywhere, and the floor boards made a crater around me. I kept punching the floor, letting out all of my emotions, as I cried and roared. Finally, I was suddenly too tired to keep on punching and roaring. Instead, I was on my hands and knees, whimpering loudly as I cried soundly. I could feel someone come up to me and bring up into a sitting position. My head still hung low, as I just didn't have any strength left in me to lift it and see who it was – who was now hugging me from behind. I felt so.. broken.. Inside and outside. The only thing I could tell about the person hugging me, was that it was a girl. I finally mustered up enough strength, in which I miraculously found that I had, and turned my head around to see that is was a crying Erza. I could see Grey coming up to us, him tearing up, and fell to his knees as he hugged us both. I was surprised at first, but when I heard him start to sob, I knew he felt some of my pain. I really could not blame him, Lucy was precious to all of us..

She was so precious to us, that I will be dead and damned to lowest and the up-most rotten piece of hell before I let anything bad happen to her – even given these circumstances! I suddenly felt my body go rigid in rage, my body recovering its strength. I lowered my head, so that my bangs covered my eyes, and gently pried Erza and Grey off of me. I stood up, and lifted my head as I looked at Gramps. I could see my reflection in his eyes. My eyes were filled with determination, rage and reason and my face was contorted into a look that screamed "DANGER! DANGER! KEEP AWAY!". In other words, I looked like I was out to kill someone, a someone who had crossed the wrong guy.

"Makarov.." I said, my voice low and calm – giving a very dangerous edge to it. Gramps looked a bit scared, I never called him by his name – not to his face. I never even called him Master, either. I was also never this pissed. This is the first time that I had ever been this pissed. "Take Erza, Grey and I upstairs. Tell me _everything_, and then we shall all be on our way." I told him. I saw Erza and Grey looking at me, fear in their eyes. It was rare when Grey was scared, so that was a little bit of a surprise – but it was absolutely almost impossible for _Erza_ to be scared of anything. I mean, come on, how many people get to say that they made _Fairy Tail's very own Titania_ scared? I don't think that anyone could scare Erza, that's just how fearful she is. Except today. Today, she was as frightened as a little bunny rabbit that's hiding from a hunting fox, and she was 'trying to not be seen or heard' at this rate.

Gramps meekly nodded and got off from the bar and trudged upstairs. I turned to Erza and Grey, they both flinched when I looked at them. Good, that means that when I see the guy who has done this to Lucy, he will know that he will get seriously injured – whether or not he surrenders Lucy, it wont matter. Because either way, he _will_ be beaten to an inch of his life left.

"You guys coming?" I asked them, making my voice softer so that they would be less scared of me. They both nodded quickly and rushed to their feet and ran up the stairs. I trudged up the stairs and went to Gramps' office.

"Show me the note." I requested. Gramps was sitting behind his desk, so he pulled a drawer out and sifted through some papers. When he finally got what he was looking for, he handed it to me. I instantly opened it and read it.

* * *

><p><em>To whoever sees this note,<em>

_ I have taken away your precious Lucy Heartfilia. If you_

_ ever want to see her again, give me 200,000,000 jewel._

_ If you do not, then she will die._

_ If you understand, then meet me at Hargeon Harbor  
><em>

_ in a week, at noon. We shall exchange her and the  
><em>

_ money there._

* * *

><p>My blood boiled even more. I wanted this guy dead. I wanted him to pay for kidnapping Lucy, making Erza, Grey and everyone else cry. I wanted this guy to be damned to a bottomless pit of hell. I memorised the strange scent that came from the letter, location and time, then I burned the note.<p>

"We will be back, Makarov. After we get back, prepare a party. We will need to celebrate getting Lucy back." I smiled, hopefully a nice smile and not a scary smile, at Gramps.

Gramps eyes widened. "Natsu, what are you saying..?" he muttered.

"I am saying that Erza, Grey and I are taking our leave now. We shall be back with Lucy in a few days at most. I can find this guy – I have the scent. I will stop by Lucy's and head off from there." I informed him. "Don't worry, we will all come back unharmed." I assured him.

Gramps looked like he wanted to object but even he knew that I would still go, even is he forbade me to. I would even go if he threatened to exile me from Fairy Tail. He nodded silently, and so I turned around. Erza and Grey flanked me as we were taking our leave. "Be careful." he told us as we left. I put a thumbs up at him in the doorway before walking off.

I got to the doors of Fairy Tail before I turned around and looked at everybody. I gave them a re-assuring smile and said aloud, so that they could all hear me. "Don't worry! I'll bring our Lucy back!" and with that, Erza, Grey and I – along with Happy, of course – left the guild, in search of our lost Nakama.


	3. Chapter Three Natsu's POV

_**Natsu POV**_

Grey, Erza and I were walking towards Lucy's apartment when Happy broke the silence we were currently in.

"Ne, Natsu.. Where are we going?" he asked me.

"Lucy's place. I need to go there and smell her room so that I can pick up on where the bastard entered and took off with Lucy. After I find that out, we should get going in that direction." I told Happy. I could tell that Erza and Grey were listening, too.

"And then..? What happens after that, Natsu? We charge in and save Lucy? Yeah right, I bet you anything that the guy that kidnapped her has already thought about Gramps sending in some of us to go and take her back by force and has planned a trap or something ahead of time so that we will get caught while he goes and probably slits Lucy's thro-" Grey was cut off by Erza.

"Enough! Grey! Enough.." Erza silenced Grey by jerking her head towards me. Even though they were behind me, I could still tell what they must've looked like by now. Erza would've been sad and Grey would've looked guilty. Even though me and Ice-freak weren't close, we still knew when we'd cross a line that we shouldn't have and apologize for it. Lord knows I have done that many times, even if I didn't want to apologize. Grey has done that just as many time as I have though, so it's cool.

Upon arriving at Lucy's, I stopped outside her door and turned to my two Nakama.

"You guys stay out here." I told them.

Grey looked taken aback. "And why should we do that, Natsu?" Grey inquired.

I shot him a look, and Erza seemed to understand it. "Because if we are in there, Grey, then our scent's will be way more potent then the bad guy's. In other words, we would completely mask his smell, and Natsu wouldn't be able to pick up on anything but you, me, Happy and probably a faint Lucy's smell – since this is _her_ apartment and she had only gone missing recently." She answered Grey. Grey hung his head, now understanding.

"Right.. Sorry.. I forgot, you have a sensitive nose and if we are there then you'd smell _us_ instead of _him_." Grey muttered.

"It's fine. Now stay out here and I will be out shortly." I told them, and then backed up a bit. I jumped and landed next to Lucy's window sill. I opened up her window – the window's lock is broken, so I would understand how she got kidnapped, if she'd locked the door or not – and slipped inside. I was instantly greeted by Lucy's scent.

The entire room smelt like vanilla, strawberries and jasmine. The scent filled my head and I became slightly dizzy. I looked over at Lucy's bed and decided to investigate. I laid down on it for a few moments, deciding on how warm the bed was so that I could have an indication of just how many hours had passed before she was taken. Judging by the warmth of the bed, I debated between 5-6 hours ago – which would be reasonable since it was about 2 in the afternoon.

As I lay there, though, I seemed to get lost in Lucy's scent for a little bit. The familiar smell brought me comfort, after having gone so long without it. God, I missed Lucy. I have missed her for months on end, and the pain of her absence just would not stop. Before I knew it, I lost myself in memories of how fun times together.

The time we first met, our first mission together, the time I saved her when she fell from the Phantom Lord's tower, our time on the resort that Loke gave us tickets to – before the whole 'Tower of Heaven' thing happened, the time Lucy entered the Miss Fairy contest, the Fantasia parade, the time when she ditched her date to come on a mission with me, the time when Lucy had acted weird because Mirajane had told her that I liked Luc–Oh.. My.. God..

What kind of magic had I eaten to cause myself to be so dense that I would ignore my own gut feeling? All this time.. The awareness, being scared and nervous around Lucy, the times when I would feel my face get hot or my insides get all tingly whenever Lucy hugged me, or even the time when I carried her home after saving her from the fall she took from the Phantom Lord's tower and all I could really think of was the fact that her assets were pushing into my back – my face felt like it was on fire, even though it wasn't.. or even.. or even the over-whelming pain I have felt since I'd ended my friendship with her.. Bloody hell! I even _cried_ when I found out that I wad hurt her so deeply!

All of it made sense now.. Mirajane was right, and even _I_ didn't know it! I like.. no, love.. I _love_ Lucy.. I am in love with my ex-best friend.. I always have been, but I was so dense that I didn't even know it.. It never even crossed my freaking mind! Not once! God damn it.. I wonder if Lucy feels the same way about me..? No, not possible. Definitely impossible – there is _no way _she would, not after the way I ended things so abruptly with her. Though.. that would explain how she looked when I told her that I didn't wanna be her Nakama anymo – No. No, she'd said that I reminded her of her father. That's why. She doesn't love me, and she never will. It isn't like I deserve it anyways.. although, if I save her and apologize and explain why I unfriended her, then maybe.. just _maybe_ she will forgive my actions? If I am sincere enough, she just might. But, even if I were a freaking holy man and swore my life to god if I wasn't sincere enough, I reckon there would, in fact I am pretty sure it will be, a 65% chance she will reject my apology. I'd deserve it though. I deserve all the pain I caused her and more.

After I concluded that I would apologize no matter what – and somehow, some day, I would earn her trust and forgiveness back – I got up from the bed and decided that the quicker I get the scent, the quicker I get to Lucy and apologize after I thrash the bastard the took her. I went over to Lucy's desk and sniffed. I could smell her.. and an unfamiliar smell – definitely a man's scent. _Got him._

I leapt out the window and landed on the ground next to Erza, Happy and Grey. They were about to say something, but I held my hand up and lifted I head. I sniffed the air, searching for the male scent I smelt in Lucy's room. It lead to.._ The right._ I inclined my head for the guys to follow and took off to the right. I ran and ran, all the while following _his_ scent. I could also smell Lucy's scent mingled with _his_ so I knew it was the same scent from the room. I followed it to the outskirts of town. I was headed in the direction of Akane Beach. I stopped at Magnolia's border and sat down. Erza and Grey looked at each other before shrugging and sitting down with me.

"Are we going to think of something?" Grey asked.

"Well, no duh, Grey.. we have to come up with a plan so that my Lucy doesn't get hurt while we try to save her. Just bursting in and taking the place by storm isn't going to do anything but alert anyone, besides the guy who took her, about our presence and they will go off and get to my Lucy before we do." I told them, showing that I had clearly thought about this. "What we need to do is-" I was cut off by Grey.

"Natsu.." Grey muttered, looking shocked at something, I looked at him questioningly, then I looked at Erza, she had the same look on her face. Happy just looked like someone gave him a weeks worth of fish.

"What? What did I say?" I asked, perplexed.

"N-Natsu.. did you.. were you even _aware_ that you were calling Lucy _yours_?" Grey asked me.

I looked at him like he'd grown a third head. "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Natsu.. let me repeat what you were saying," Grey cleared his throat. "We have to come up with a plan so that _my Lucy_ doesn't get hurt while we try to save her. Just bursting in and taking the place by storm isn't going to do anything but alert anyone, besides the guy who took her, about our presence and they will go off and get to _my Lucy_ before we do."

I just looked at him blankly. He's right, I had called Lucy _mine_. I sighed. "Well, that's to be subconsciously expected, of course.." I muttered to myself.

Erza chimed in then. "Natsu.. what are you talking about? 'subconsciously expected'?" she asked, looking at me like she were trying to solve a puzzle.

"You lllllllliiiiiikkee her!" Happy put in, making that weird face he always makes when he says stuff like this.

"Happy, as if that idiot would even-" I cut Grey off this time.

"He's right." I looked at my Nakama seriously. They all just stared at me with their eyes wide open.

"W-what? What did you say? Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Happy is right. Well.. Kind of. I wouldn't say _like_.. I would say more.. I _love_ Lucy?" I admitted to them. Looking them all in the eyes, being dead serious. It took a while before they spoke again.

"Are you screwing around with us, Natsu? Don't joke like that. It's not cool." Grey finally spoke up.

I sighed again. "Yes, I am dead serious Grey. I ain't joking around. It's kind of the reason why I ended my friendship with Lucy. I hadn't figured out what was going on with me, but whenever Lucy was around me, I wouldn't act like myself. I would feel like a fool at times and others I would feel my body temperature heat up just by looking at what she wears half the time. I had been having conversations with her, where she would do most of the talking and I would just listen to her velvety voice and only mumble out 'yeah's and 'uh-huh's and stuff, right before I decided that she was making do things I would never do and she wasn't realising it. I was just frustrated I guess.". I admitted to them, I could feel my face light on fire. And this time, it seriously _was_ on fire.

"But.. after I ended our friendship.. it's hard to describe.. it felt like.. no, it _still_ feels like someone jaggedly cut out my heart and ripped it up into odd shapes and sizes before throwing the remains in a blender. And at the same time, its like someone's cut out my guts and stuck them on a giant cactus plant and decorated it like a Christmas tree. That's the best way I can some it up.. even if it is a _really_ weird description, it's the closest thing I can relate it to. I guess, for a shorter version, you could say that I feel.. _hollow_ inside without her. And yet, while I feel 'hollow', I also feel like I am constantly in pain. Even now, I feel like that." I tried to explain it to them. How I feel without Lucy.

"Don't get me wrong, though, I have only just figured it out recently. I figured it out when I entered Lucy's room earlier. Before I sniffed around for the bad guy, Lucy's scent hit me like a brick wall as soon as I climbed through the window. I had laid on Lucy's bed, deciphering the warmth so that I could figure out just how long it had been since she'd been taken. I estimated around 5-6 hours, it'd be 6-7 hours now. After I got the estimated time-length, I kinda.. just.. lost myself in her scent, I guess. I was looking back on Lucy and mine's fun time as Nakama's when I suddenly recalled the day the Mirajane had told Lucy that I liked her and so Lucy had acted weird all day and when we'd met up later that night, she was all dressed up for a date or something. I guess, looking back on it now, I figured out that Mirajane had been right – even if I didn't know it. Thinking about it – everything I'd do around her suddenly made perfect sense. It was because I was falling for her that I acted weird around her, but after I ended our friendship, I didn't realise just how far gone I already was. I was already in love with her at that point." I looked over at Erza, she looked completely shell-shocked. "Do you remember.. That day? You and the girls were at the café and Lucy talked about how she felt about our friendship being over? How she cried?" Erza just nodded silently.

"Do you remember.. How _I _cried?" Grey's head snapped to my direction.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked. "Since when do you ever _cry_ Natsu? It isn't like you." Grey said.

I sighed. "I think it's time you both knew what happened that day, the day I _cried_ over Lucy." I looked pointedly at Grey.

And so, I told them my story of how I came across the girls and what I'd been thinking and everything. Even what I had said to myself before I left. It appeared that realisation appeared on Erza's face, as well as shock on Grey's.

"That's what you were mouthing? I couldn't pick up on anything – but the only thing I picked up on was that you looked like you were attending Happy's funeral." She admitted.

I laughed a real genuine laugh. I also gave them a real smile, not a fake one or a smirk, but a real _smile_ from me. Their eyes widened. I knew why. This was the first time in 7 months that I had done either of those things.

"You know what? I reckon I would act the same way, anyway, if that happened. Happy is my best friend." I told them, grabbing Happy and putting him in my lap. I gave Happy a fish and started petting him in his favourite spots. Within seconds, Happy was purring loudly. I chuckled at the face he was making; it was adorable, considering he is a cat.

"Anyway, we need to figure out what we need to do. Do you have any suggestions, you two?" I asked them.

And with that, we stayed there for four hours, revising on what we were going to do to rescue my Lucy. God, I loved the sound of that, _my Lucy_. After we knew what our plan was, we faced the direction of Akane Beach.

Just you wait, my Lucy, I will save you and kick that bastards ass for kidnapping you.


	4. Chapter Four Natsu's POV

_**Natsu POV**_

As I followed the scent of _his_ down to his hideout on Akane Beach, Erza, Grey and Happy followed me. At the speed we were going though, it should only take us no more than a couple of minutes at most. Erza and Grey looked down-right pissed off and were running like ultra-angry super mad _bats_ outta the mid-depths of hell, as Happy was flying at max speed with the look of a crazed and feral feline. I, on the other hand, was stampeding to the hideout like an ultra-angry super mad _fire dragon_ from the rock-bottom depths of hell and more-than-most-likely looked like I was gonna bring the phrase "Karma's A Bitch" to whole different level. One that no-one would ever like to know.

Once I could see the hideout, I motioned for Erza and Grey to keep a hold of Happy and to follow me silently and obediently. Normally, if this were any other situation, Erza would roll her eyes and tell _me _to follow _her _silently. And Grey would pick a fight with me, saying that I wouldn't even be able to lead a horse to a tub of water only 5 feet away. Happy would probably be playing on my Lucy's last nerve by calling her 'weird'. Since it isn't a different situation, and since I am 'matured and lethal', they just did as I said. Good.

I sniffed around, finding that bastard's scent, and followed it to an entry. There were only 2 guards out front, but I took them out silently and quickly. The guys just watched me work, silently and stunned. Usually, I can't do anything without using my dragon-slayer magic and cause so much damage that it would have been a miracle if I didn't even hurt myself. That changed, though, when I had asked my Lucy to get Loke to teach me how to fight a year ago. I had to learn how to fight and use my strength and not magic for a mission, so Loke trained me until I was ready for it. Sadly, someone took it whilst I was training with Loke so I didn't get to do it. I was bummed for a week. Suddenly, I am now glad that it turned out to not be a complete waste.

I gestured for Erza and Grey – he was holding Happy so that Happy didn't make any noise – to follow me, as I was going through the entrance. I still followed my nose to find either the bastard, or my Lucy, as I took out any other guards swiftly and silently. Suddenly I stopped at the end of a corridor, looking left and right a couple times. That caused Erza to crash into me, and Grey & Happy to crash into her. I got up out of the dog pile that we'd formed, and sniffed.

"What is it, flame-brain?" Grey asked me.

"Lucy.. my Lucy and that bastard's scents go in opposite directions. My Lucy's goes left, while that bastard's goes right. Damn it.. who to go after.." I muttered, concentrating hard. I was torn. I wanted to be the one to save Lucy, but I also wanted to be the one to teach that bastard a lesson. What to do..

"Go, Natsu. Grey and I will take care of _him_," Erza icily hissed, glaring at the right hall. "And you go and save Lucy. Don't worry, we shall let you finish him off once we all evacuate the hideout. We shall meet on the hill just outside Magnolia. Ok?" She turned back to me, her facial expression softening even though her voice was still as icy as before.

I nodded. "Don't you _dare_ die on me, got that? That means you, too, Grey." I told them.

Grey looked taken-aback for a second. He quickly recovered though. "You too, Natsu." He said.

I smiled. For now, we had a truce. I could tell, because for once, we didn't call each other names. "Happy stays with you guys. Believe it or not, he can be one tough and able comrade in-arms. Besides, I can handle myself. You too know that, you saw not too long ago." I grinned. They smiled and nodded. Happy looked at me solemnly and tapped on Grey's hand – which was covering his mouth – so that he could talk.

"Be careful, regardless. Ok, Natsu?" Happy looked like he was trying to not cry.

"I will. You will look after Erza, Grey and yourself, right?" I smiled gently at Happy. Happy flew out of Grey's grasp and crashed into my chest, hugging me as he cried.

"Aye, sir!" he cried out, nuzzling his face in mine. I rolled my eyes, but petted Happy's head anyway.

"Hey, it'll be _fine_ Happy. Now, go, and bring that bastard to me _alive_ so that I can show him how much pain he has made all of us at Fairy Tail feel, by taking our Lucy!" I grinned at Happy. Happy nodded, wiping his tears, and flew off. Erza and Grey were in tow. I watched as they ran, and nodded once, before heading off to get my Lucy.

I went through a plethora of guards and hallways, before I finally reached a door that Lucy's scent ended behind. I put my hand of the doorknob and gulped. I hoped that she would at least be happy to see someone come and save her, regardless of if it was me. Hell, I hoped that she would still be happy that it _was_ me that came to rescue her. I opened the door slowly, and entered the room. I the only thing I saw was an empty bed. _Damn it!_ I was about to turn and leave, when I was suddenly pinned to the ground. I was facing the ceiling, but I closed my eyes because my back hurt. Damn, whoever pinned me seriously knew how to hurt a guy – and that was just pinning me down so that I didn't move!

"Don't you move. I swear, I will kill yo – Natsu?" The voice was shaky, and shocked when it said my name. I opened my eyes and saw a shocked and pale Lucy on top of me. Normally, I would've made a smart-ass remark, but I didn't – I couldn't under these circumstances.

"Lucy.. are you alright? Did that bastard do anything to you? If he has, then I swear to – Lucy?" At first I was concerned, then pissed, and now I was down-right dumbfounded. My Lucy was crying – although that was no shocker – and hugging me close to her, therefore releasing me from being pinned – but that was a shocker.

I sat us upright, her grip on me not lessening one bit, and rocked her back and forth in a soothing motion – I also rubbed small circles on her back with my hands. I was still shocked enough that even though I was calming down my Lucy, my eyes were still wide and my mouth hanging open slightly. I got a grip on myself and looked at her sadly, as I realised that she may not just be crying over her being kidnapped.

"Lucy.." I breathed her name. I felt her stiffen. I sighed, maybe she realised what she was doing – clinging to me while crying.

"Natsu.." she said my name, hesitantly, and I fought back a shiver of pleasure. I loved it when she said my name, no matter what state she was in. "why are you here?" she continued to ask me. My stomach twisted. Did she still hate me? Of course she did, you nutter. But.. Did she not want _me_ to save her? My heart clenched tight, at the thought of the latter possibility.

"I am here.. because I have come to rescue you.." I told her, my bangs covering my eyes. I couldn't look at her in the eye, not if she didn't want me here. I would not blame her, but it would still hurt to look at her if she said it. "I.. Lucy, when I found out that you were gone.." My voice broke on the last word.

"I.. God, Lucy, I lost it. Big time. I blamed myself for not being there for you. I blamed myself for not being your Nakama anymore.. I blamed myself for all of it. Ask, Erza or Grey. Hell, even ask Gramps! Anyone in the guild, actually. I broke down right in the middle of Fairy Tail, and when I say broke down – I mean, I was crying. I was beating the hell out of the floorboards and howling flames. I was down on my hands and knees, wondering why it had to be _you_ that had to be kidnapped. I felt like someone had just taken away all of my strength – I couldn't even move my head around. I was so mad at myself, and the guys that took you. I couldn't think straight for a _while_. I saw even _Gajeel_ about to cry. _Gajeel_, Lucy. The metal-head was about to _cry_. Hell, when I somehow found what strength I had left, I saw Erza and Grey – both _crying_ and looking at me in _fear_. I was in pain, Luce, I thought that I had lost you." I clutched Lucy to me, I was starting to cry from remembering my pain.

"I was so scared. I thought that if I had never stopped being your Nakama, then none of this would've happened.. I still think that.. I still think that I am to blame for not protecting you, when I should have. It's all my fault. Believe me when I say that I never wanted to stop being friends with you, Lucy. I was fighting with myself everyday – forcing myself to stay away. And what good did that do? None. I would take on as many missions that Gramps would allow me, and I would cry on the way home from every one of them because being at Fairy Tail would mean seeing you.. My 'lost Nakama'.

"Truth be told, I only stopped being your Nakama because I was scared. I was scared because.. because I was starting to fall for my Nakama and I didn't figure out why I was noticing you in different ways until today.. until I went to your house after becoming determined to bring you back home. I originally was going there just to sniff out the bastard who took you's scent, but I ended up getting caught up in yours first. I couldn't help myself, I laid on your bed and breathed in your scent. I reminisced on our fun memories together when one memory stuck out most, and that memory made me realise why I had been scared. Why I was in so much pain when you.. when you were taken from Fairy Tail.. from me.. I realised that.." I looked up at Lucy, tears running down my face like a broken faucet. She looked like she was both shocked and about to cry.

"I realised that I am in love with you, Lucy. As soon as I figured that out myself, I felt like my world suddenly got a bit brighter. It's like I finally figured out what had laid in my heart, waiting to be found. I found it and, honestly, I don't want to lose it. I don't want to lose you. Not again." I cried into Lucy's hair. "Please.. don't make me lose you again. I can't take it if I do.. not after almost thinking that you were probably far, far away in some filthy dungeon and being treated badly. Just the thought of that makes me.. it makes me sick to my stomach. It makes me afraid. It makes me think that, if that had been the case now, then I wouldn't be here right now, holding you and telling you everything. I would be a mess – crying, not sleeping, not eating.. I would be both physically and mentally drained. The only reason why I am here now, why I hadn't thought about you being so far away, is because I saw a ransom note – you being the hostage. It told us to be at Hargeon Harbour in a week.. that meant that you couldn't have been that far away. Do you realise how much money that bastard demanded for you? 200,000,000 jewel. So naturally, team Natsu came to kick that bastard's ass! Erza, Grey and Happy are probably facing off with him right now. They promised me that I would be able to finish him off, so they will meet us on Magnolia's border with bastard, alive." I muttered, my voice going back to the calm, yet lethally dangerous, edge.

I had a few thoughts about what ways to finish him off, but then I shook myself out of it. Lucy came first right now. _He_ came later.

"Anyway, come on. We need to get outta here, Lucy." I stood us both up. Lucy looked like she wanted to say something, but I stopped her. "Not now, wait until after we are out of here. Then tell me what you want to tell me." I told her. She just nodded her head.

I grabbed Lucy's hand, my face heating up at that, and took off to follow my own scent – knowing that it would lead us to the outside.

I was stopped a few feet away from the exit, however, because I suddenly found that – said exit – was blocked from the exit by guards. This would be slightly difficult, but I would manage. There was 13 of them. I should be done with them shortly.

I shifted so that Lucy was behind me, blocking her from them.

"Stay here, Luce, I will be done with them shortly." I said, looking over my shoulder and smiling at her. Lucy looked shocked, before her eyes glazed over briefly – as if remembering something – and then shook herself out of her daze and nodded, showing me a small smile.

"Alright.." I said. I knew what I was going to say next, I was going to say something that I hadn't said for a _long_ time.

"Now, I'm all revved up!" And with that, I lunged towards the guards.


	5. Chapter Five Natsu's POV

_**Natsu POV**_

It was almost effortless. I took down about 4 of them before it started to get difficult. None of them were mages, I could tell because I could smell no magic on any of them.

Usually if someone is a mage, I can smell what kind of magic they use. Like with Erza, I smell steel and cloth – depending on what armour she will use. With Grey, I can smell.. well.. ice. With Lucy, however, I smell a range of certain animals (because of the zodiac keys, i.e. lion, lamb, crab, you get the point) as well as a weird scent of Jasmine – do _not_ ask me why, because not even I know. Heck, Gajeel smells like iron and Juvia smells like water. Levy smells like books (Gods know why, but I don't), Bisca and Alzack reek of gun powder.. You get the point.

Anyway, back to the fighting. It was getting difficult because I was starting to lose my strength. I needed to _eat_. Fast. But, what can I make explode with flames? I don't see anything.. Shit. I had better hurry this up before I get weak. Right as I was about to upper-cut a guard, I was hit over the head with something hard. Damn, that hurt. I turned to where the blow came from. There was a guard that was, quite literally, quivering in fear. I could practically _feel_ the fear radiate from him. Poor guy, I almost felt bad for what I was about to do. _Almost_.

I gave him a death glare, and saw him flinch, before I knocked him out with one blow to the face. _What a douche!_ I thought._ My head was now slightly hurting because the bloody idiot had hit me with_.. I stopped short and checked what he was holding. _Oh my god.. He hit me with a fucking __**metal pole?**_Wow. That was a desperately hopeless move. What an idiot.

I turned back to the remaining guards. They were all looking behind me for some reason, and they looked like they were about to crap their pants. _What the hell?_ I looked behind me. _Ok, I think it's official. I feel like I am going to shit my pants, even though I wont.._ It was Lucy. And even _I_ was scared. She looked like a cross between a psychopath and a serial killer. _What the hell made her so mad?_

"Natsu.." I almost shat myself when she said my name – not literally, but I was still scared of the tone of voice she used. "Are you ok? Did that last blow hurt your head?" She asked me. _Why would she want to know.. Oh.. OH! I see, she was pissed because some idiot hit me over the head with a metal pole. Ha-ha, she was so silly sometimes. God, have I missed her._

"I'm fine, Luce. Don't you worry. I will be done with the rest shortly." I told her. Turning back to the guards, I noticed that they were still scared stiff. I lunged. I took two out by running past them with my arms out, effectively knocking them out from being clotheslined. Ha-ha! Their faces were funny. I faced some more enemies, the ones that had snapped out of their fear-induced daze, who were coming at me. There were about 5, which was easy enough. I didn't rely on my magic while fighting these guys, I decided that I should show Lucy just how strong I naturally am. I took the first guy out by round-house kicking him in the face, the second by a punch to the stomach and a knee to the face. The third and fourth I chose to take out by dodging their attacks, and instead making them hit each other until they both knocked each other out. With the last guy, I figured that I would be a bit of a dick to. I gave him a hard enough punch to his 'jewels' that made him double-over in pain and faint. There was two left out of the original 13, now. I heard the two whisper to each other – they were thinking about distracting us and making a run for it. Hang on.. I recognised those voices. I almost growled, but I made myself be calm. I looked over to Lucy, and gestured her over.

"Hey Luce, wanna help me with these last two goons? I would love to see you take down these two – especially since they are the ones that I over-heard in the hallway, when I was coming to get you, say that they'd love to take a certain _advantage_ of you when you were next sleeping." I raised an eyebrow. It was true, I didn't pay attention to them before, but now that they were here, I suppose that letting Lucy know wouldn't be a bad thing – especially since I wanted to pound their heads in as well.

I saw her eyes flash in anger. She looked over at them and hissed. I almost laughed, for two reasons. The first, being that Lucy's hiss was very much like a very angry and wet kitten, and the second was because those guys faces' paled and twisted into ones of pure and utter fear. They looked like they just saw their lives flash before their eyes. I didn't laugh though, because I was still so pissed at them. They deserved what they got.

Lucy went over to them and this is what happened; the first guy got a knee to the 'jewels' as well as a kick to the torso – Ouch – and the second guy got a bitch-slap to the face so hard that he'd fallen over – Double Ouch – before getting a heap of cat-claw like scratches all over him. Ok, make that Triple Ouch. Lucy can seriously injure people if she is mad enough, and I am not complaining this time since it is both: not me & they deserved it.

"Lucy, I think they've had enough. You can stop now." I chuckled. She could get so carried away with things like that, and a majority of the time I found it down-right hilarious. She always reminded me of a pissed-off kitten. Cute, but hurtful. I smiled softly at her, after she stopped hurting the poor guy and looked at me sheepishly. I walked over to her and held out my hand. She looked at me in surprise, but quickly recovered and smiled – taking my hand. I grinned. I helped her up and ran outside, with her still in tow and holding my hand. I was smiling huge, and I didn't care. Once we started on the path that Grey, Erza, Happy and I took, we noticed a few unconscious guards scattered here and there. Most likely Erza. I shuddered to think of what happened to them. I ran with Lucy to where me and the other agreed to meet up, and saw them there waiting patiently. Once they heard us coming, they looked over in relief and joy – they were happy that I had found Lucy – before noticing me and then proceeded to look gob-smacked and I knew why. I hadn't smiled like this for 7 months, so it was shocking to see me do it now. When I got closer, I saw this guy all hunched over and tied up by a rope, with tape over his mouth. He was conscious and wildly looking around for an escape. I froze when I got closer – making Lucy knock into me – as I realized that he must've been the leader of this whole mess. The one who must have kidnapped Lucy, himself. My blood boiled.

"Is he..?" I gestured to the tied up guy with a nod of my head in his direction.

"Y-yes.. He's the one who kidnapped Lucy.. Natsu..?" Erza looked at me cautiously, and what she saw must've been scary because she flinched away. I felt Lucy let go of my hand and, seeing her do this next thing in my peripheral vision, walk to stand beside me and look at my face. I saw her face become both shocked and frightened. Yup, my demeanour from before I rescued Lucy must've come back. I walked over to the guy tied up and, once I got close enough, the guy looked at me in fear. Good. I untied him, and tore off the tape over his mouth viciously.

"I will give you a 10 second head start. Run." I told him, my voice cold, detached and deadly. He shakily got up and ran. I admit, he was fast.. But not fast enough. Erza looked at me like I was nuts, before she realised my plan.

You see, when a _fire dragon_ wishes revenge on someone – he goes on a 'hunt'. The 'hunt' consists of a game of _chase-and-kill_. Meaning, the fire dragon lets the guy run, before chasing him down and killing him. As for me, because I was pretty much _raised _by a _fire dragon_, I am going to go 'hunting' in the streets of Magnolia.

"NO! Natsu, don't you _dare_ do what I think you're going to do!" Erza panicked.

Grey and Lucy looked at Erza in confusion and shock, while Happy just looked frightened. Happy knew what I was going to do, and Erza had already guessed it.

"What? What is Natsu going to do?" Grey asked Erza. Lucy glanced cautiously at me quickly before paying attention to Erza again.

"Natsu's going to _hunt_!" Erza looked at me in horror. Grey looked even more confused, as did Lucy.

"He's going to.. what?" Grey and Lucy questioned.

"You guys remember how Natsu was brought up by Igneel, yes?" Erza questioned the two. Lucy and Grey nodded. "Igneel was a _fire dragon_ remember?" Again, the two nodded. "Well, what happens when a _fire dragon_ wishes revenge on someone – he goes on a 'hunt'. The 'hunt' is basically a game of _chase-and-kill_. Meaning, the fire dragon lets the guy run, before chasing him down and killing him. In this case.. _Natsu_ is the _fire dragon_." Erza told them, at last. Grey and Lucy looked at each other shocked before looking at me, scared.

"How do you know this, Erza?" Lucy asked quietly, still looking at me.

"I had asked Natsu about it once, years ago, and Natsu had vowed to never 'hunt' anybody – not under any circumstances, other than to 'ensure the safety of his Nakama' and the person must definitely have a death wish." Erza told them. Grey and Lucy then looked horrified.

"Don't do it!" Lucy and Grey shouted at me.

"Too late.. I will see you guys back at the guild in less than 10 minutes." I said, my tone was icily dangerous. I saw everyone shrink back at my voice – but before they could recover themselves, I was out of there. I was in a dead sprint towards the streets of Magnolia, following the bastard's scent like a shark following the scent of blood in the ocean. I could tell that he hadn't gotten far. I doubt anyone could, what with my speed and time I gave him.

I found him in an alleyway, trying to hide his scent with garbage. _Too late.._ I thought. I stalked towards the guy, slowly and with a deadly purpose. When the guy noticed me, the shrank back in fear, knowing that he'd been caught so soon and that he was probably going to die. _Got that right._

I roared loudly, and you could hear the anger in it. My rage was so much, that it was almost tangible. I felt my hands and feet get covered in flames, as well as my dragon scales form on my skin. I beat the guy up badly, punching and kicking him so hard that he'd definitely have bad bruises. I also scorched him multiple times from my flaming hands and feet. Blood was everywhere, but the guy was still alive. He had only just fallen unconscious, when I was about to finish him off. I roared again. This time I was even louder and fire came out of my mouth, the fire on my hands and feet spread so that my entire arms and legs were covered in giant flames. I felt my eyes turn into tiny slits. All I could think about was killing this guy for even touching my Lucy. I finished roaring and was going to go in for the kill, when I heard something that made me stop in my tracks.

"NNNAAATTSSSUUUUU!" I heard my Lucy screech. My flames on my arms and legs vanished. I turned around, slowly, and looked at her. She wasn't alone. The others (Grey, Erza and Happy) were with her. They all looked at me in terror. Lucy looked like she was going to cry. Wow, I must've looked so much more different from my usual self. I looked around and saw a slightly cracked door-length mirror standing up by the garbage. I looked at myself.

I was scaly, from head-to-toe. My hair was spiked straight up, and it had turned from pink to a dark pink/red colour. My eyes were slits and looked like Igneel's when he was extremely pissed-off (which I had only seen once, but still remember the frightening memory). My clothes were torn in some places and my muscles were more pronounced. I had blood splatter on my clothing and chest, as well as a couple on my face. My knuckles were busted and I had grazes over my body, every here and there. The veins in my body were more pronounced than I'd ever seen them. I almost scared myself, just looking at me. Almost. I was slightly shocked at my changed appearance though, and understood why everyone looked at me like that – like they were very afraid of me. I couldn't blame them.

I looked back at them and saw them flinch. "Go, I will catch up to you guys soon. I need to finish this." I told them, my voice even more deadly than before.

I turned back to the guy, and I re-ignited my right arm. I was about to finish him off, when I suddenly felt arms around me. I stopped, put my arm out again, and looked over my shoulder. Lucy was hugging me from behind. I looked at her, my gaze went from vicious and deadly, to soft and loving in a matter of milliseconds. I was confused why she was doing this – despite how much I loved it, and her – until I realised the reason. _She's scared. She doesn't want me to kill him. She wants me to stop. She wants me to give up the hunt.._ My understanding made me look at her in both love and sadness. _She's also terrified of me, yet she wanted me to stop so bad that she came over and held me back with her hug. She's more courageous than I gave her credit for. If she wants me to stop.. then I have no choice. I don't want to push her away anymore, and if I continue with this, then she will most definitely be pushed away. Either by me or her, herself. I am __**not**__ going to lose her again. Never again.._

I felt myself turn back to normal – scales disappearing, veins receding, eyes going back to normal, everything changed back. I twisted in Lucy's arms, and hugged her. I buried my face in her hair, inhaling deeply. God, I loved her scent. Lucy felt so fragile in my arms, yet so unyielding to break. I held her against me, tightly. It was tight enough to be called a 'tight embrace', but not tight enough so that I'd crush her in my arms. I held her there for a while, I breathed out her name when I was calm enough to not want to turn around and finish the guy off.

"Lucy.."

She responded by squeezing me tighter against her. I smiled and tightened my grip to match hers. I felt something wet on my chest – and it wasn't the blood, because that was reasonably dry enough to not be wet anymore. I pulled back, and cupped Lucy's head in my hands, so that I could lift her head up so that I could see her face. She was crying, but she looked happy. I looked at her, confused.

"Lucy, why are you crying if you're happy?" I asked her. I really didn't get why girls did that. It confused us guys.

"Be-because.. You st-stopped.. Fo-for me.. Y-you didn't keep hu-hurting him.. Be-because I held y-you.. I-I am so-o happy!" She blubbered. "I-I am good en-enough for y-you.. I a-am good enough t-to get you to st-stop fighting wh-when you are li-like this.." Lucy smiled in glee, hugging me again, burying her face into my chest. I was shocked. _She thought that she wasn't.. that she.. oh my.. God, is she dense. If she weren't good enough for me, then why would I have fallen for her? She's such an idiot.. My idiot.. My Lucy.._

I smiled, and once again I lifted her face up so that I could look into her eyes. "Lucy, if you weren't good enough for me, then why would I have fallen for you?" I told her seriously. I looked at her lovingly as I said it, implying that it was a rhetorical question, but she answered unfavourably anyway.

"I dunno.. a f-fluke, maybe?" She looked away, embarrassed. I was gob-smacked by this woman's answer. _My god, it was worse than I thought._

"Lucy," I started, sounding hurt. She looked back at me, her eyes staring at me incredulously. "How in Earthland are you a fluke? Good god! Lucy Heartfilia," I started my rant, Lucy just looked sheepish. "I did not fall for you by 'a fluke'! I fell for you by getting to know who you are, _personally_. I have not, ever, met a woman like you. You are like Lisanna, Levy, Mirajane and Erza combined! You're like Lisanna because you have a naturally caring personality. You are like Levy because you are smart. You are like Mirajane because you are beautiful and sexy and know just what to say to get everyone motivated. You are like Erza because you fight fiercely for your friends and would die protecting them in whatever way you could. But most of all, you're you. You are like those girls in many ways, yes, but you also have things that they don't – and that's what I fell for the most. You're creative, you love your spirits with your heart, you have blonde hair, you put up with me – even if you get upset with me most of the time with the shit I do and get you into – and you're the most happy-go-lucky girl I know. But, the most important thing of all, is that you love Fairy Tail and everyone in it and wouldn't trade it for anything. We, everyone in Fairy Tail and I, are so lucky to have you with us, in our guild. No one could ever replace you. You wouldn't believe how much everyone, mostly me, loves you. We wouldn't give you up for our lives." I told her, honestly and sincerely. I saw her tears turn into waterfalls down her cheeks. She looked at me in shock, and also happiness. "Now, let's get you home. Eh?" I asked her. "Let's go back to Fairy Tail." I smiled.

She nodded and let go of me, so she could hold my hand. I grinned. Lucy had stopped crying by the time I walked over to the guys and Erza looked like she was going to cry, where as Grey and Happy were gob-smacked and speechless. I laughed whole-heartedly at them, and that seemed to get Erza bawling and Grey and Happy smiling at me. Lucy looked at them curiously.

"Lucy, remember when I told you about what I was like after I stopped being your Nakama?" I nudged her side. Her eyes glazed over for a few seconds before realisation came to her face. She looked at me, smiling gently with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Hey, none of that. Happy-go-lucky, remember?" I teased. Lucy just grinned happily.

Erza seemed to not be able to contain herself anymore, because the next thing I know is that me and Lucy were in her embrace against her armoured chest. _HOLY MOTHER-F#*$%! That __**hurt**__, really bad!_ I screamed in my head. Erza took a bit to calm herself down, and let us go while she told me that she was happy to see me back to my old self again. Grey said the same thing, clapping my back with his hand. Happy just jumped onto my head and started purring loudly.

"Natsu's back! Natsu's back! Natsu's back!" Happy chanted. I just laughed again.

And now, we were on our way back to Fairy Tail, together. And Lucy was still holding my hand. I smiled.


	6. Chapter Six Natsu's POV

_**Natsu POV**_

On our way back to the guild, Lucy all of a sudden fell down to the ground. I instantly panicked - thinking that something had happened - and couched down to her level.

"L-Lucy! Are you alright? What happened?" I demanded. Lucy's face was in pain and I felt helpless. "Lucy!"

"Don't worry, Natsu.. It's nothing.." Lucy said, when she could finally control her expression - putting on a fake happy face.

"..That's just bullshit, Luce. What's wrong? Something hurts, I know it." I told her. "Don't hide things from me, it makes me sad to see you try and hide the fact that you're hurt.." I muttered.

"It's just.. I am fine, Natsu. My ankle is just hurting because I accidentally sprained it when we were all searching for you." Lucy informed me. Well, damn. Now I felt bad, because if I didn't go off and hunt' then my Lucy wouldn't have hurt herself. I cupped her face in my hands.

"Lucy.. Don't hide the fact that you're hurt. If it hurts, then let it show. It isn't good to keep things bottled up." I told her, not expecting for her to pick up on the double meaning behind my words.

She nodded at me, silently. And just like that, her façade was gone and her face went from a fake happy one to a majorly pained expression. Wow, it must've hurt worse than I thought.

"Hold on tight, Luce." I told her. She looked at me curiously before comprehension fell upon her pained face. I swiftly, in a fluid motion, picked her up and held her in my arms. She was surprisingly light. I would've thought that my Lucy would have been heavier. She was about the same amount of heavy' as a Lucy-sized bed pillow. I smiled to myself, in spite of the situation.

"N-Natsu!" She gasped my name. I sighed, dreamily. God, I loved it when she said my name like that. I can't dwell on it though, because if I do then I will end up with some _very_ impure thoughts. And impure thoughts, right now, is not really appropriate.

"Yes?" I replied, teasingly.

"P-put me down! What if someone sees you doing this? So suddenly.." she mumbled.

"Now why would I do that? You're hurt and making you walk would just hurt your ankle more. And besides, I don't care what other people think." I reminded her.

She sighed, giving in. I grinned, victoriously, as I began to walk passed Erza and Grey - once again, left speechless at what I am doing. I looked over to where Happy was.

"Oi, Happy! Go and tell Gramps to prepare that feast of ours, ok?" I said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied, flying ahead of us. I smiled. I could tell that Happy was looking forward to the feast - because he knew that fish was going to be served, too. I chuckled. _That is so like Happy, getting excited all over a fish. Lord knows that Happy only gets excited for two reasons - Carla.. and fish._

Lucy looked at me curiously, so I told her what I was thinking. She laughed, and the sound was like music to my ears. I smiled gently at her. _Honestly, how could I have been so blind?_

Grey and Erza decided to speak up then.

"Do you want us to go ahead, Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, so we can give you your private time' with Lucy, before everyone swoops in and steals her?" Grey snickered.

I am pretty sure that my face was on fire because Lucy squeaked and Grey nudged me, nodding once at my face. I calmed myself down, and answered Grey.

"If you guys wanna go ahead, then that's completely your choice. Do you want them to stay, Lucy?" I asked her. If she wanted them to stay, then I'd tell them to.

"Actually, I need to talk to you Natsu.. So.. Erza? Grey? Could you please leave Natsu and I alone? We will be at the guild later." She said. I looked at her in surprise. What did she mean by that last part?

"Sure." Erza said, looking knowingly at Lucy. I was confused. I looked at Grey, and he just shrugged. It seems that I'm not the only one confused. Lucy merely blushed and nodded once at Erza.

Ok, Grey and I just went from merely confused' to what-the-hell-is-going-on confused' in less than 5 seconds. Erza grabbed Grey's arm and walked off with him in tow. He looked at me for help, and I just gave him an apologetic smile. Lucy wanted to talk, so I couldn't help him right now.

"Hey, Natsu? Can you take me home? I want to fix up my ankle. We can talk in my apartment, too, while I bandage it." She asked of me. I, again, looked at her in surprise. I shrugged and smiled, as I began to walk to Lucy's house instead of Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Once I got there, I asked her if she had her key on her.<p>

"Ah-ahh.. No, I don't.. Sorry.." She apologised. I shrugged again, taking a few steps back from her front door. "What are you doing, Natsu?" she asked me. Instead of answering, I ran up to her house and jumped up to her window-sill. I clutched onto it with the arm underneath Lucy's legs, as I opened her window with the hand that was behind her back. Once the window was open enough, I gripped onto Lucy again and slipped through. I placed Lucy on the bed, and went in search of her first-aid kit.

"Hey, Luce! Where is - never mind! Found it!" I called out to her, as I found and grabbed her first-aid kit from underneath her kitchen sink. I walked back to her with it in-hand and sat down beside her. I grabbed the leg with the hurt ankle, and rested in my lap. I patched up her ankle in silence - which was confusing for me, because didn't Lucy say that she wanted to talk while her ankle was being patched up?

"Natsu.." She breathed my name. I froze for a millisecond, before continuing to patch up her leg.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I.. I have to be honest with you... I have never liked you.." She said, flat-out. I stopped what I was doing immediately, and turned to look at her with a hurt face. She had her head hung enough so that her eyes were hidden behind her bangs. Her words were like daggers to my heart. Just when it was healing and swelling with affection for her, she cut it open again. Why did she say something so hurtful?

"L-Luce.." I strangled out her name. She flinched.

"Let me finish!" She begged. I just nodded silently, fighting back my tears that were threatening to fall. "I never _liked_ you, Natsu.. not as a _friend_. To me, you weren't just my Nakama. You were way more important to me than that. I could never find it in me, however, to confess to you in any way, shape or form. It was hard for me, not telling you everyday.. the day you ended our friendship.. that day almost killed me. I was already thinking of ways to _off_ myself, you know? It hurt so much, to see you with that expression.. to hear that tone of voice you used.. it wasn't the Natsu I knew, not the.. not the Natsu that I.. that I.." she struggled for words. I was at a loss, I wanted to help her out it this, but she needed to do it herself. This was my Lucy getting a burden, that only she can handle, off her shoulders.

"Back then, you weren't the Natsu that I had loved.." I was now dumbfounded. She had loved me back then? Really? "But now.. Now that you have told me the reason why you were so cold - and I couldn't be any more happier." Ok, let's turn my 'dumbfounded' into a 'shell-shocked' feeling.

"Wh-Wha.." I couldn't say it. I couldn't dare ask her, 'what the hell are you on about, idiot?'. Oh no, not only would she kick my ass, but I would also kick my own ass for interrupting her.

"Let me explain; back then, I thouht you hated my guts for some reason. Don't ask me why. But now that I found out you're real reason.. Well, actually, I guess I am more relieved than happy. It turned out that I was wrong - that you did still care about me. You just cared about me so much that you were scared about it. I am relieved, really, that it wasn't because you somehow wanted nothing to do with me anymore." she told me. OH. Now I understand. The silly celestial girl - as if _I_ could _hate_ my Lucy. Never.

I was about to speak, but she beat me to it.

"Natsu, I guess what I am trying to tell you is.. Is that, I have loved you for a long time, Natsu! And I still do!" she confessed abruptly. My face caught fire again. "GAH! Natsu! Put that out! I don't want my home to burn down!" she scolded me.

"Ahh! Sorry, sorry.." I muttered, putting out my flames. I could tell that my face was really red - because even though the physical flames were gone, my face still felt like it was on fire. "S-so.. You.. Like me?" I blinked rapidly.

"Idiot! No I don't! Have you not listened to a word I said?" she yelled. What?

"What? But, you just said-" she cut me off.

"I _said_ that I didn't_ like_ you. I _love_ you, Natsu." Lucy said, her face was similar to my own in colour right now.

I was grinning like a mad-man, at this point. The woman I loved just told me, multiple times, that she loves me back!

"I love you too, Lucy!" I told her, happily. My god, I was down-right smitten by this celestial mage - and I wouldn't want it any other way. Quickly, I turned around and finished off her ankle. After that, I turned back to her and I scooted closer to her.

"Lucy..?" I breathed her name. She looked up at me - as she was looking down at her hands, which were in her lap - and she was about to reply, before she noticed how close our faces were. I brought my hands to her fave and cupped her cheeks. They were so soft and smooth. I brouht my face closer to hers and stopped just millimeters away. "I love you, so damn much.." I said, before closing the distance.

Her lips on mine were amazing. She tasted so good. I felt like if I were to die, right here and now, then I would die a _very_ happy man. Our kiss made me feel like electric pulses were going throuh my body and wreaking havoc on my insides. Butterflies violently errupted into my stomach and my head felt dizzy. In truth, we've only been kissing for about 5 seconds, and she was already making me feel like this. It was the most remarkable thing I have ever experienced.

I remember that one time when I was still a little boy, I had asked Igneel what it meant for a dragon to fall in love. He said that dragons had 'mates' - and that once they find their 'mate', they were extremely loyal to each other. They loved each other so much that they bonded for life. He had told me that just from what humans would call a 'kiss' that it would feel like nothing else we'd ever felt - nor feel - before. Well, I guess that if me and Luce were dragons then we would be mates. Because I certainly know that I will never feel like this with anybody else, never, not even Lisanna. Hell, Lisanna couldn't even come close to what I feel for Lucy with a twenty million foot pole. Lucy is like nothing, and no one, I have ever seen. I would never give her up for anyone or thing. Not while I have any say about it. Lucy is mine, just as I am hers. I am seriously in love with Lucy, and I know that I wouldn't be able to live without her. I have never been able to, not since we first encountered each other. Even through our Nakama-less months apart, I wanted to be with her.

That's it. I have decided. I don't care if it is 'too early' or 'inappropriate timing', no way in hell am I going to let tonight slip away without asking Lucy this one question. I will wait until the party at Fairy Tail is in full-swing, then I will ask her. I will ask her that one question in front of everyone in Fairy Tail. I just hope I get a positive answer..

"Come on, lets head over to Fairy Tail.." I told her, after breaking our kiss and got my rapid breathing under control. Lucy nodded, so I got up and lifted her in my arms again. I grabbed her house key and keys from her desk and gave them to her. We exited her house and left for Fairy Tail.


	7. Chapter Seven Natsu

_**Natsu POV**_

When we got to the guild – Lucy was in my arms with a blush stained across her cheeks – everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at us, the second we walked through the guild doors. It was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop from upstairs – which is an almost impossible thing to hear, considering it's _Fairy Tail_.

I didn't pay any attention to them though, because I kept staring at Lucy – with a concerned expression – as I walked to Mirajane's bar. Once I got to a bar stool, I placed Lucy in it and started conversing with her as Fairy Tail was still silent. That was really creeping me out.

"Does your ankle still hurt?" I asked her. I was seriously going to give myself a thrashing if it was hurting her – because I hadn't bothered to check earlier since me and Luce were.. 'talking'.

"A-ah! Yes, it is. It's fine, thank-you, Natsu." Lucy replied, giving me a happy smile. I exhaled in relief, and I was suddenly thankful for paying attention when Mirajane was teaching Grey and I first-aid back when we were 15, andwe were just as roudy as ever – if not worse. I sweat-dropped thinking about it. We almost destoryed the guild once back then. It's both funny and embarrassing to think about, now. Only because that by the end of it – after Gramps had calmed us down – we, Grey _and_ I, were both stark nude since our clothes had been ripped to shreds from us attacking each other. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts of that, and focused on Lucy. She seemed to not even be bothred by her ankle anymore. I was glad.

That's when I noticed that they guild was _still_ staring and Lucy and I silently. OK, I am starting to _really_ get creeped out by this, now. I turned to face the guild and shouted at them. "Why in the HELL are you all CREEPING ME OUT? WHAT is with the SILENCE and STARING? MAKE SOME NOISE! BREAK STUFF! THIS IS FAIRY TAIL, IS IT NOT? IT IS! SO GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND BREAK SOMETHING WHILE WE PARTY!" I was grinning madly half-way through my outburst. It was still silent for a moment or two after it, but that quickly changed when I gave up and looked for Grey. I found him and picked up the closest barstool – Lucy wasn't on it, I made sure – and threw it at him. Grey caught onto my idea and grinned, dodging the barstool and letting it hit Elfman, who was standing behind Grey.

Elfman then looked at me and slowly stated, "Natsu.. you should know by now.. that _that_ is NOT A MANLY WAY TO START A BAR-FIGHT! LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE!" Elfman shouted at me. Elfman grabbed a table and flung it at me, I dodged it and also his fist that was coming at me from behind the thrown table. I then backed away from Elfman, and went over to hide in the crowd of Fairy Tail members. The next thing I know, Elfman has barged through – making the mages that were in front of me were basically turned into bowling pins as Elfman just made a 'strike' – and I am running to Grey, punching him the second I get to him. Grey just laughed and started hitting me back.

"Face me like a MAN, Natsu!" Elfman shouted, getting closer. Grey and I grinned at each other, thinking the same thing. 3.. 2.. 1.. NOW! Grey and I both stepped towards each other – as if we were going to mirror eachother's punch – and twisted our torso's, in the direction of Elfman, as we let our fists punch him simultaeneously. Elfman went flying backwards, and in the background Grey and I could see that other Fiary Tail members had caught on and started fighting each other. I was happy to see that everyone was being rowdy again. I looked over at Grey. I smiled at him and held my fist out. Grey looked at me and gave me a smile of own, before knocking his fist against mine. We had an understanding that while we may be 'rivals in element', we are still Nakama and no one can get between that. We would be there for the other, when needed, so we were cool with each other doing that. Grey and I then continued fighting each other – avoiding any face blows on my end, so he did the same – until we got tired, roughly half-way through the party. I looked around and saw that everyone was both partying and fighting – which was funny but what can anyone say? It's Fairy Tail. No one can understand us, unless they are one of us. I looked over at the bar and saw Lucy was chatting away happily to Mirajane, and I suddenly remembered what I wanted to do tonight. I searched for Gramps with my eyes, spotting him sitting on the bar near the end – a few stools from Cana. I walked over to him, smiling once he noticed me coming, and as I got closer Gramps then gave me his full attention – putting down his mug of alcohol.

"Something you need, Natsu?" Gramps asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, actually, I do." I gave him a smile – a real one – and Gramps looked at me in a bit of shock, but mostly happiness. "Think you could make sure that everyone's looking at me and Lucy in 15 minutes, Gramps?" Gramps looked like he was going to cry when I called him 'Gramps' again. He nodded and I laughed. "Great! I will be right back, I just need to go get something. See you shortly!" I told him, backing away from the bar as I headed to the guild doors. I ran out and was met with cold, fresh air. It felt nice, as I ran as fast as I could to my place. I got there in record time, only 3 minutes and 22 seconds, and my place is just south from the middle of Magnolia. So it was a bit far from Fairy Tail. I rushed inside, once I stood outside my front door, and ran to my room. I searched my drawers frantically, looking for the thing I wanted to give to Lucy. I couldn't find it. That could only mean one thing. Happy's hidden it again. Geez, he is always so concerned that I am going to fall for a mean girl and ditch his blue butt the first chance I'd get. Man, I really gotta get a lock on my door and windows. Although, Happy always hides it in the one spot. He constantly thinks that I will forget where he hides it and then it'll be 'lost forever'.. I can't believe I am saying this, but I think Lucy's rubbing off on me. Happy is a stupid cat, if he thinks I will forget. I ran over to Happy's room, looking underneath his bed – he has cat bed. I may be slightly on the rich side, but I am _not_ going to get him a proper _bed_ – and found what I was looking for. It was a ring.

It was a rose-gold band, thin and delicate, with two real white diamonds on it. They were nestled on either side of a small red dragon's scale that was in the center, of it. The band had small, intricate patterns engraved on the outside of the ring, and on the inside had only two words engraved into it. It said '_Mates Forever_'. Igneel had given me the materials for this ring and told me to go into town one day and have it made into a ring – with these exact details and features. Igneel told me that the scale was one of his, meaning that the girl whom I gave this to must be aware of my past – what with being raised by an actual dragon – and not be afraid of me. So basically, he wanted me to find someone that accepts me _because_ I am me. Past, Present and Future.

Igneel had once said that if I were a dragon, then all I would need is to find a rare flower that only blooms once a year and is an almost-impossible-to-get-to spot. But since I was born human, Igneel took a peek inside the human customs of things – thus the ring. I sighed, and though of what I was going to say for a few minutes before deciding to clean myself up, as I was still covered in blood from earlier. I stripped off my clothes - putting the ring on my bed – and took a shower, just making sure that everything is cleean. After that, I threw on a t-shirt and some boxers and pants. I looked at the ring, and decided to put it in my back pocket so that I could run to the guild without any problems. After that, I took off and ran for the guild. I arrived, just in time, for me to get over to Lucy and glance over to where Gramps was sitting – still in the same spot. He saw me and quirked an eyebrow, I nodded. He nodded back and called for everyone to shut up and pay attention.

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH, YOU BRATS! PAY ATTENTION!" The guild went quiet, and looked at Gramps. "Natsu here, is asking for everyone's attention. So listen up!"

And with that, everyone turned to look at me. I was grinning wide, and greeted them. "Ok! Hey everyone, I just wanted to make sure that everyone is going to witness what I am about to do! All I can say is, I hope I get your support and I hope things go well and I get a positive outcome!" I told them. Some nodded, for the support, and some smiled, because I'd said I wanted a positive outcome. I turned to Lucy and my grin went down to a soft smile. Lucy was looking at me curiously, and a twinkle in her eyes. Oh god, my palms just got sweaty.. I am not going to chicken out, but I am nervous as hell. I never imagined myself doing this at such a young age.. I mean, I am only 18 afterall! Oh well, I have already decided, so I am going to follow through with it. I cleared my throat and turned to Lucy.

"Lucy, would you mind standing for a moment please? Lean on your good foot and hold onto the bar if you'd like." I requested of her. She just looked confused and did what I asked her to to. I sighed, running my left hand through my pink hair. Once she stood up, I began.

"Lucy, you know that I am in love with you, right?" I asked. Lucy blushed and nodded, the guild echoed a few shocked gasps. "And you love me, too, right?" I asked again. She did the same respone as before. Sighing again, I looked around at everyone. They all had masks of shock, confusion and awe on their faces. I looked back at Lucy, and decided to just get on with it. "Luce, we have been through a lot – both together, and apart – and I want you to know that I will always be your Nakama, I always have. Even when I didn't show it. I promise to never leave you like I did before, that was too painful for the both of us and I wanted you to know that I will do everything in my power to make sure that we never seperate again. I loved our adventures together, and I want a whole lot more fun times with you. I love being in your company, and I love the fact that I have your love and no one else does. Strip me down to my underwear and call me Grey," I paused there and smirked when I heard Grey shout "Hey!". Everyone gave a small laugh at that, but then I continued. "But I don't believe that what I am about to ask of you is wrong or anything. I want to know only one thing Luce, and I want you to answer with your heart, not your head. Ok?" Lucy nodded, looking at me with love in her eyes – even though she was still confused as to what I was up to. I took one last glance around the guild. They looked at us like we were the cutest things on Earthland. Creepy..

I cleared my throat again, and slid down so that I was only on one knee. I fished out the ring in my pocket. I showed it to her, and I heard most of Fairy Tail gasp – a few others faint – but I focused on Lucy. Her eyes were huge, and she took in the ring. I smiled at her again. "Lucy," I breathed her name. Her eyes snapped to mine in a matter of milliseconds. She had a mix of emotions swirling in her eyes, love being the most pronounce though. I was happy at that. It gave me the confidence to continue. "I want to be sure of what our future holds for us, and I want you to be there with me throughout the hardships in my life. I also want to be with you for yours. I won't be able to stand it if something comes between us now, and I want you to be mine and only mine. I want to be tied to you in everyway. Most importantly, I want to make sure that I won't lose you again.. Not to anyone. Lucy Heartfilia, will you please defeat my worries of you becoming someone else's one day, and become this pathetic Dragon Slayer's wife and mate?" I asked the question. I waited for her to answer, as she started to gape at me – her mouth was flapping open and closed like a cute little fish. It took everything I had to not laugh at her doing that. After a few moments of staring at each other, she starting crying and she regained her composure and smiled at me with a huge grin.

"Yes! Yes! I thousand times, YES!" She squealed, as she launched herself at me – successfully pinning me to the ground and knocking the wind outta me. She had me in a tight embrace on the floor, and – after I caught my breath – I looked at her, grinning.

"Really?" I asked, making sure that I wasn't dreaming.

"Yes!" She laughed, happily. She released me, and stood up – helping me up along the way. I slid the ring on her finger and put an arm around her waist, as my other hand came up and cupped her face. I kissed her with all I had, pouring all my love for her into it. I could hear the guild cheering and crying out 'Congratulations' but I just coudln't focus on them. My Lucy had just agreed to be mine and I was just too happy to focus on anything but kissing my Lucy. We broke apart, when we needed air, and I turned to whisper in her ear.

"I promise, I will never leave you alone again. I will always be there for you, no matter what happens. I promise." I told her, kissing her cheek. She just laughed happily and whispered back in my ear. "I know, ditto for me to you, as well." She said. I grinned wide and kissed her again, silencing anything ele she wanted to say. Her arms, which were on my chest, tightened their grip on my shirt. I smiled into our kiss.

After that, we were sperated from each other – thanks to our 'friends' who wanted to congratulate us. I knew they were happy for us, but I didn't want to stop kissing my Lucy. I growled when they tried to keep me from her, thus ending up with the guys laughing at me. They let me go and I rushed to Lucy, kissing her again. The girls around us just laughed.

After the party ended, I carried Lucy to her apartment – not forgetting about her ankle – and put her onto her bed after jumping in through the window. My Lucy's laugh echoed into my heart and it swelled with joy. I loved making her laugh, I always had. I kissed her goodnight, and was about to leave when I felt her hand grip them hem of my shirt, as I sat on her window-sill and was facing outside. I looked over to her, and saw a mischevous glint in her eyes. I cocked my head to the side, and smiled slightly. I was confused as to what she was thinking, but I didn't say anything. She pulled on my shirt's hem again and this time I went back into her room and sat on the side of her bed, questioning what she was doing. The next thing I know, she has literally thrown my shirt off and over my head, making it land somwhere on the floor. I just looked at her in shock.

"Lucy, what are yo-" I was about to ask her what she was doing, but she cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. I effectivly lost all train of thought, and kissed her back. I felt her shifting around slightly, so I pulled back and looked at her. I gaped, and my face went red. I averted my eyes. Lucy had pulled off ther clothing, leaving her in nothing but her.. 'sexy underwear'. I was seriously confused right now. _What is she trying to – OH.. MY.. GOD.._ realisation hit me like Gajeels' iron pipe arm punching me in the head. _She.. She's.. Lucy wants.. Oh dear.._ I was a complete virgin at everything that revolved around 'sex'. I had absolutely no experience with anything, and I was sure that I would mess up if I even tried. I looked back at Lucy. She looked like she was about to cry, as she looked down at her bed sheets. Wait, why is she crying? Girls didn't cry before.. _that_, did they? Oh my..

"L-Luce.. Umm.. Wha-what's wr-wr-wrong?" I stuttered out. Lucy looked at me, with teary eyes.

"You don't.. you don't want me, do you..?" She whimpered. _Wait, she thinks that I don't want her? What the hell.. Oh.. Because I pulled away.. she probably.. OH.. She's feeling rejected, I bet.._ I gave myself a mental punch to the head. My left hand came up and ran through my pink hair, again. I sighed and looked away. "Lucy.. I do want you, of course I do, but.. it's just.. well, for one thing I.. How do I say this in the least embarrassing way possible?" I muttered the last part to myself. Lucy looked at me confused. I sighed again. "Lucy, when it comes to being.. erm.. intimate.. I.." I gulped, my face felt like it was on fire – even though it wasn't. "W-well.. I.. I'm a.. vi-virgin.. at stuff.. like this.." I muttered. I looked at her.

Realisation dawned on her face, and she went a bit red and giggled. I groaned. "You're laughing at me.. great.." I mumbled, hiding my face in my hands. Just what I wanted, my own fiancée laughing at my inexperience.. that's just _awesome_.. not.

"Oh..! Natsu, it's not that.. I am a.. erm.. virgin, too.. so.. don't worry, okay?" She giggled out. I looked up from my hands. I looked at her and saw honesty on her face. She was a virgin, but she knows I am same and she still wants me to.. Okay, I am officially the happiest guy in all of Magnolia. She wanted me, despite my position in this stuff.

"I see.. Are you sure, though?" I asked in concern. I have heard from passer-by's in the past – despite me not wanting to listen to them – that their 'first had hurt alot'. I didn't want to cause My Lucy any pain.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Yes, Natsu, I'm sure." She told me, grabbing my face in her hands and bringing our lips together. I moaned, loving the kiss . I am now preferring her kissing me, it gave me a weird sense of pleasure at her taking control. Her kisses began to go from slow and passionate, to hot and heavy. I felt her hands tug at my pants and I froze for a moment. Did I want to do this now..? Lucy wanted it, but did I? I vaguely heard Lucy moaning in the background of my thinking. I felt my heart stutter at the sound. I felt more pleased by this than anything, so I knew my answer. Yes, I did. I wanted this, and I wanted her. I always would.

She tugged at my pants again, and this time I responded by getting off the bed – still kissing Lucy – and undoing my pants and I let them fall to the floor. One arm held some of my weight as it held me up next to Lucy's arm. My other arm went around to Lucy's back and grasped the back of her bra. After a moment, I undid it and the bra fell off. I grabbed it and threw it away – marvelling for a quick second at how warm it was – and brought my hand to her back, running my hand up and down it. I pulled away and looked at her face. She was blushing and she looked please enough.

"Are you absolutely sure? I don't want to hurt you.." I asked her, I needed to know that she wasn't going to regret this later.

"I am sure, Natsu. Please, don't make me wait anymore.." She told me. I had a feeling that there was a double meaning in her last words. I shrugged it off for later investigation, and continued. I brought our lips together, and made the hand on her back go to her front. I held one of her breasts in my hand and fondled with it. It felt weird, a good weird, as it felt both soft and squishy but firm and perky. I heard Lucy gasp in pleasure and it please me greatly. The more I fondled, however the more I wondered something. What would it feel like if I.. hmm.. I should test it out.. I laid Lucy down on the bed, and I stopped kissing her, instead going for her other breast and captured her nipple in my mouth. I flicked my tongue across it, experimenting. I heard Lucy gasp again, only this time she bucked her hips in the air. Ahh, this must be as pleasing to her as it is to me.. that is good. Very good. I thoroughly enjoyed hr reacting this way, so I kept licking her nipple a few times before sucking on it. Lucy thrashed widly underneath me. This was both fun and exciting.. I released the nipple from my mouth, hearing her goan, and switched. So now, her other nipple was in my mouth while the breat I was previously sucking was getting fondled by the hand closest to it. Lucy started up again and I forced down a chuckle. I loved it, seeing her like this. It made me feel like I was doing this right. After sucking and licking the nipple that was in my mouth, I moved so that I was now kissing Lucy. My hand, the one on her breast, moved down and trailed down her flat stomach. She shivered at my touch and I groaned. I licked Lucy's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Without so much as a second thought, Lucy opened up her mouth and excitedly thrusted her tongue into my mouth. Our tongue battled for dominance as they simultaneously explored each other's mouths. Lucy and I both moaned. My hand stopped at her panties and I wrapped a finger around the material and yanked down, successfully throwing them off. They landed just below her feet.I reached down and picked them up, I threw them across the room. I broke apart from Lucy, and took in her naked form with my eyes. She was.. Beautiful.. that's only word that entered my mind. Lucy was red in the face, making her even more attractive.

"God, you're beautiful.. Lucy.." I breathed out. I could tell that she knew I loved seeing her like this, because her eyes had trailed down to my boxers. It was kind of embarrassing but since it was Lucy, I didn't care. She could look all she wants.

Lucy groaned. "Natsu.. you're not fair." I raised an eyebrow. How was I not being fair..? "I am the only one not wearing anything.. Take it _off_, Natsu.." Lucy growled, forcefully shoving my boxers off. My eyes widened and my face went red. I looked at her, taking her expressions in at seeing me. She looked taken aback at first, then nervous. Was she nervous because she's never seen me before, or nervouse because of what we are going to do?

"Why are you nervous Lucy?" I asked her. She looked at my eyes and whispered sheepishly.

"I don't know if you'll.. umm.. _fit_ in me.. I might be.. umm.. too _small_.."

My eyes widened again. "Oh.. Don't worry about it, Luce.. I promise that if you feel any pain, it will go away shortly.. right?" I asked her. Who the hell was I to say it wasn't going to hurt for long and mean it? I wouldn't know. Lucy just nodded, like I had reminded her of something. Oh well, I gotta ask her..

"Did you want me to.. now?" I asked her, shy. Yeah, I'm shy. I've never done this before. I'm a freaking virgin. Lucy blushed, her eyes glazing over with lust and she sat up to kiss me. After a moment of kissing, she pulled away and whispered in my ear.

"Please don't keep me waiting, I need you.. _now_." She said, seductively. I gulped. Lucy then laid down, pulling me on top of her. I was red in the face, but loving her being in control. I had my arms on either side of her, putting my weight on them so that I didn't crush Lucy. I looked into her eyes, and it felt like she with speaking to me with them. '_I'm ready, and so are you.._' they seemed to say. So, I leaned down and kissed her, as I lined up. I slowly entered her, groaning in pleasure and making sure that I was fully sheathed before I stopped. I pulled away from our kiss and studied Lucy's face. She looked like she was going to cry from pain. That's the last thing I wanted. I whispered in her ear, sweet things and telling her that she would have to tell me when I can move, because I didn't want to hurt her any more than I already was. It pained me to see her like this. After what seemed like forever, she looked at me with a calm expression and nodded. After giving me the go-ahead, I kissed her and started to rock us gently. What this felt like, I couldn't even begin to explain. It was.. nothing short of the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. Even saying that doesn't cut it – it was too good. It felt better than being in heaven. It was like Lucy was made just for me, and I was made for her. She was tight, wet and oh so freaking _good_. Our moans were caught in our kiss. We only ever broke our kiss for air, in which we were both panting and moaning at the sensations our love-making was giving us.

After what seemed like an eternity, I felt something building up in the pit of my stomach. I knew what _that _sensation meant. I've heard from Makao, Guildarts and a few other grown men talk about it – but that was when I was still about 7 years old. Nonetheless, I knew what was going to happen. I pulled back from Lucy and mine's kiss and leaned to whisper in her ear. "Lucy," I moaned. "I'm going to explode.." I told her. Hopefully she knew what I meant. I pulled back and looked at her in the eyes. She knew what I meant. I could see it in her eyes.

"I am, too.. ride it out with me, Natsu..?" she asked. I scoffed. She looked at me in confusion.

"Like you need to ask?" I groaned, thrusting in harder and deeper. She moaned out loud. I kissed her again, thrusting my tongue in her mouth. After a little while, the building up feeling in my gut felt like it had reached its limit. I was gonna let loose any second now, I could tell.

"Lucy..!" I growled her name, my voice was really husky-sounding.

"Natsu..!" She replied, moaning my name. I could tell that we were going to explode at the same time, from the looks of her face. At that, and with one final deep thrust, I felt like I exploded. I groaned, kissing Lucy. She groaned, too. I shuddered, feeling the pleasure ripple through me like an unstoppable force of nature. With my last bit of strength, after I exploded, I rolled meand Lucy over so that she was on top and I was underneath. I didn't want to crush her under my weight, and I knew I had no problem with hers, so this was the only solution in my mind. I broke the kiss we were still locked in, and looked into her eyes. God, I loved this woman. She was everything to me, and what we just did was too amazing to describe. I smiled brightly at her.

"Was that as amazing to you, as it was for me?" I asked my Lucy, breathless.

"Yeah, it was.." She smiled at me. "I feel so tired, wiped out.." she commented.

"Go to sleep then, my Lucy. I will be here when you wake up." I told her. She blushed when I called her mine. I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her waist, and petted her long blonde hair with one hand. I hummed a melody and soon she was drifting to sleep, as was I. "I love you, Lucy.." I mumbled, before closing my eyes, and kissed my Lucy's forehead. I heard her say only one thing before we both lost consciousness.

"I love you, too, Natsu.. I always have."


	8. Chapter Eight Natsu's POV

_**Natsu POV ~ 7 Years Later**_

I groaned, feeling something warm move next to me. It wasn't Lucy – I know that for a fact, because last night Lucy had a girl's night and sleep over with Levy. I was instantly awake, in realisation of that. I jumped up out of my sheets and faced my bed, fists up and flaming, staring dangerously at the lump under my sheets. I heard a little giggle coming from the lump in my sheets and I immediately knew who it was. I lowered my hands – unfisting them and putting the fire out – and walked back to my bed. I pulled back the sheets, and I then found myself staring at a blonde little girl with onyx eyes.

"Arisa Dragneel! I have told you before, don't sneak into Daddýs bed while he is sleeping! You know that I am a light sleeper, and I almost attacked you again.. I don't want to hurt you by accident, sweetie.. I will be really sad if I do one day, and momy will be very upset with me, too.. Please don't do it anymore?" I asked of my daughter. I loved her to bits, but I didn't want any harm to come to her. I am so protective of her that I practically put her upon a pedestal. If I ever hurt her, I would consider myself scum. No.. much, much worser than scum. I would want to annihilate myself.

"Ok, Daddy.. I love you!" my little Arisa told me, holding out her 6-year-old arms in a manner that screamed '_carry me!_'. I smiled adoringly at her and reached out to her, picking her up and sitting her on my left hip. I kissed her forhead and she giggled. Man, I loved my daughter – she was the cutest kid that I have ever met. She had me whipped, just as much as her mother.

"Come one, Goregous. Let's make you some breakfast, huh?" I suggested, walking out of my room as I carried my little princess. Apart from the eye colour, she was the spitting image of her mother. Looking at how this must have been Lucy at a young age made my heart beat fast and my stomach irrupt in butterflies. God, Lucy was a cutie – but this is my daughter, so instead of those reactions I get around Lucy, so my body wants to be more of a strong and undefeatable guy with heavy armour against the world for Arisa.. Rather than be someone who has their insides feeling like they're melting just by recieving kisses _on the cheek_ by my Lucy. Damn, it's embarrassing, but I have learned to live with it. No one can effect me like she does, so even though it's annoying half the time when I try to be serious, but I love it. I love the fact that I found my other half in Lucy, because I don't think that I could ever want anybody like I do with my Lucy. I loved everything about her; her soft and shiny golden blonde hair, her beautiful and delicious-looking chocolate brown eyes, her soft rosy cheeks, her-

"Daddy, hello? Are you thinking about Mommy again?" Arisa giggled, bringing me out of my sudden daze. I couldn't help but fall into those ones – I am one happy man, since I could have had everything I could have asked for. A nice and cozy home, adorable and well-mannered children, a beautiful and loving wife & mother, caring and humourous friends who visit regularly, everything. I even have a very 'healthy' amount of money put away for my family, in case anything happened to me or, god-forbid, my Lucy. I miseed her so much, right now..

"Haha, sorry 'bout that little lady. You know how I get when you smile. You're the spitting image of your mother – how can I _not_ go off in a day dream? You're mother is the most beautiful person in Earthland, as far as I am concerned. You come in a dead second. I am absolutely sure of that." I told my little girl, smiling brightly at her. I loved her so much, it almost hurts.

Arisa giggled and blushed. Oh god... Don't even get me started on the blush. I walked into my kitchen, just in time to see my other kids run in and attach themselves to my legs. I laughed and looked at them.

On my left leg was my son, Hikaru, and on my right leg was his twin sister, Hakari. They both had Pink hair and Chocolate brown eyes. Hikaru looked like my younger dopple-ganger, while Hikari was yet another young Lucy. They both turned 5 last month. I loved all three kids so much. "Alright, soliders, what do you think is our ration for this morning?" I asked them using army terms. They loved it when I did that – even though I had no actualy experience in the army, they still thought it was cool. I could see their eyes light up when I used the terms.

"Porridge, sir!" Said Hakari, and Hikaru nodded – agreeing with his sister. Arisa just gave me her puppy-dog eyes and said softly, "Daddy? Could we please have Porridge for breakfast?"

Oh dear, she has me wrapped around her little finger. I absolutely helpess right now – god save me. I just nodded meakly, and the kids then squealed in delight. I will never get sick of seeing their smiling faces, ever. I know that I will also never get sick of any of them, themselves – including my Lucy – for as long as I live, either.

I waddled over to Arisa's chair and sat her down on it. I then waddled over to the twin's chairs and sat them, one-by-one, on them. After that, I walked over to the kitchen – normally this time, because before I couldn't since the twin's were attached to them – and got out the ingredients for Porridge. After I made Porridge, and fed the kids and excused them, I started on Lucy & I's breakfast. I had only just finished making the pancakes, with eggs & bacon on top and maple syrup drizzled across all of it, and sat the plates down at the table when Lucy walked through the door with a big smile across her face. I almost melted, seeing her that happy. I smiled brightly back at her.

"Hello Luce, I made breakfast. It's your favourite." I greeted her, kissing her cheek. She blushed and her smile widened even more. Oh dear lord, smite me now. My Lucy then grabbed my face and forced it towards hers, crashing her lips against mine. My heart started to race as I kissed her back, eargerly. She released me and left me in a daze, rushing over to her breakfast. I shook myself out of it, and joined her. We ate our breakfast in peace, the kids were probably upstairs playing with their toys.

"So, hunny, what's got you so happy this morning? I saw you walk in with a smile on you face? What was on your mind? Thinking of some certain people?" I asked her, idicating the kids for the last bit by nodding my head at the stairs. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I was thinking about what Levy-chan told me last night!" Lucy gushed. What did Levy say to get my Lucy so worked up? My Lucy must have read my mind, because she was now answering my thoughts. "Levy-chan told me that she and Gajeel were going to have a baby! I am so excited for them!"

My jaw hit the table. _Gajeel_ was going to have a _kid_? Oh.. My.. God.. My eyes were as wide as dinner plates. _NO freaking WAY.. Gajeel's gonna be a DAD? Seriously?_

"Gajeel.. You're not serious, right?" I asked. Lucy just nodded her head sadly, now realising the possible danger's for Levy and the future offspring of an iron satan. "Gajeel's gonna be a _FATHER_?" I said, shocked to all oblivion. Dear god, save that poor unfortunate future soul. No way would I be able to put up with _that man_ as my father. Too cold and hard-headed if you ask me. I suddenly froze, letting it all sink in.

"Wait.. could this be why Levy called up yesterday, at 9:30 at night-time, and asked you for an emergency girl's night?" I asked, everything clicking into place. Lucy just nodded again, only this time more happier. Well, this is very shocking news.

"I honestly can't wait! I get to be another aunty to another child!" My Lucy squealed, very much like when a 16-year-old girl that had just met a famous and handsome celebrity.

"Wait, I'm gonna be another uncle?" I asked, suddenly happier than I was 10 seconds ago. I loved kids – I especially liked hanging out with Grey and Juvia's kid, Nicola. As weird as it seems, after me and Grey got married to our wives, we became more friendly towards each other. Although, I am willing to bet that it's because of our wives' that have us acting like that. Don't get me wrong, Grey and I are still rivals at pretty much everything – it's just that it's a lot more.. toned down than it used to be. And i mean that in a very heavy manner. Before, me and Grey would almost destory buildings almost anywhere we were. Now, it was more empty threats that we never take each other up on unless its in secret and it's far, far away from our homes.

"Yup!" Lucy replied. OK, now I wasn't too sad for Levy and her future kid. I looked at my Lucy, and smiled at her. I grabbed her hands and kissed them, multiple times, before getting up and kissing her lips – feeling like her hands just weren't going to cut it for how happy I now was. Man, lately my life has become more and more cheerful than it ever was – and I am not complaining one bit.

"Natsu, stop that.." My Lucy giggled against my lips.

"No." I growled lightly, my lips still on hers. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"At least let us take this somewhere else, I would hate for the kids to walk in.." She hinted. I pulled back, fast. I looked at her face and noticed that her face was steadily getting redder and redder. I grinned wide, knowing just what would set off a nice strawberry colour on her face. I put my arms underneath my Lucy and lifted her up, bridal style. Yup, there it was. Her face rivalled a strawberry, now. Funny.

I chuckled and ran to the stairs. I took three steps at a time getting up them and then bolted for Lucy and mine's room. I opened up our bedroom door and walked in to dump Luce on the bed, then I turned around and walked to the door.

"I will be back, so _don't move_. Ok, my Lucy?" I told her. She just nodded her red face. I smiled and exited. I walked to my kids' rooms and gathered them downstairs.

"Come on Arisa, Hikari & Hikaru. We're going to Uncle Grey's place!" I grinned at them. My kids cheered and followed me out of the house. "Let's have a race, the last one there is gonna turn out to be a lame mage and a rotten egg!" I teased, starting to jog ahead. That's the thing, I always jog with them because they would be miles behind me within 10 seconds if I really _ran_ in a 'race' with them. With jogging, they could only _just_ keep up. The kids started squealing as they rushed to get ahead of me. After a few minutes of this, and when Grey's house was in sight, I slowed down to a fast walk and pretended to pant heavily.

"Tired already, poppa? Wow, you're _old_.." Hikaru told me as he past me. My eyes widened a bit. _Since when has my son been such a smart ass?_

"Daddy's an old man!" Hikari laughed. Goodness her laugh was so adorable. My little Arisa just giggled as she outsped all of us in her run. My gosh, look at those little legs go! It was like watching a little kitten run. So cute.

My god, these kids had me wanting to hold them in my arms, forever. When we got there, we voted on who came what place. Arisa got first, the twins came second (they ran at the same speed) and I came last. Funny, since I wasn't a rotten egg nor am I a lame mage. Far from them. I smiled to myself at that.

I knocked on Grey's door. "Grey! Open up!" I shouted at the door. After a moment, the door opened to reveal Juvia. She smiled at us and ushered us in. I told the kids to go and play with Nicola. Juvia and I watched them go, before I turned to her.

"Juvia, could you watch my kids for a few hours? Me and Luce and haven't had any privacy for a little while. I promise that the next time you and Grey want privacy, I will take Nicola. Please?" I begged her. Juvia grinned at me.

"Of course! Juvia will look after Natsu's children! Don't worry, Juvia has it under control!" She told me. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Juvia!" I said, walking out the door. After I waved good-bye, and Juvia shut the door behind me, I took off in a dead-sprint back home. I got there in under a third of the time it took me and the kids to 'race' to Grey and Juvia's. I bolted through the front door and got up the stairs in record time. I sprinted to our bedroom, and sure enough, Lucy was sitting on the bed. She wasn't in the same condition as I'd left her in though. It seems Lucy knew what I was going to do when I told her to stay put, because now she wasn't just on the bed with a red face. No, now Lucy had switched her clothes for sexy underwear and was laying on her side in a very seductive manner. I grinned from ear-to-ear. _DAMN, my Lucy is freaking HOT! _I swear to god, she could rival my flames' heat even when she was crying and depressed. Now? She has far surpassed that heat. I walked into the room, turning to lock the door behind me, and sauntered over to the bed. I stripped different items of clothing as I went. When I got to the bed, I was in only my boxers. Lucy's face went from sultry to flustered almost immediately after my shirt hit the floor. I smirked and leaned on the bed and inched my face closer to hers. I turned my head at the last second and whispered in her ear. "Now, shall we continue from where we left off? Because I know for sure that the kids wont be back for _hours_.." I breathed, my teeth lightly grazing Lucy's ear. I felt her shudder.

"Yes please, my Natsu.." Lucy moaned. Oh god. I had a feeling that we weren't going to be leaving this room until _after_ Juvia drops off the kids. I ain't complaining though, I actually can't wait to get _this_ party started.

_FIN._


End file.
